shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spartan Games, Part 2
The Spartan Games, Part 2 is the fourth episode of the tenth season of The New Girl, The Spartan Games. The episode is the second of three episodes centering the Spartan Games. The episode was released March 8, 2012. Synopsis What happens next to Ben and Zoe? Will Sam be able to win the Spartan Games when she hurts her arm? And just how are Colt and Denni faring? Plot Following the events of the preceding episode, Zoe, Jessica and Amanda are cornered by the Spartans, bracing for elimination, when an unknown voice, revealed to be Sam, who saves them along with the swim team. The team chases down and shoots the Spartans covering Chad, Preston and Carson with their waterproof-sprayed guns that they found in Carson's pool house. Separated from the rest, Sam confronts the three at a cliff and prepares to shoot them, after which a Spartan bursts from the trees and shoves Sam, causing her to fall into the river and let go of her gun. Struggling to get to shore and injuring her arm in the process of doing so, she eventually grabs hold of a tree branch and is rescued by Spartan student Nick Brown after calls for help. He introduces himself to Sam, who is mistrustful of him. He assures he has no intention of harming her, puzzling Sam, who found no reason for him to help her. He invites her into a cabin he found to bandage her arm. Sam contemplates shooting him and escaping with food through flirting with him, but he slowly gains her trust after clarifying why he won't knock her out, expressing his distaste for defending Chad and informing her of what his plans to do with the $100,000 prize. Though she finds her own reasons for wanting to win selfish, Nick understands why. Sam comments that she is glad to find someone that gets her and they stare into each other's eyes, indicating hints of romance. Instantly, they are interrupted by a loud thud by the window, caused by Jacob, Phil and Zach, their paintball guns primed and ready to hit Nick. They threaten him to let them into the cabin, prompting Sam to warn them to leave Nick alone, but they ignore her and storm in through the back of the house. After a brief struggle, they take out all three Centerscorians and flee the cabin. Meanwhile, deep in the woods at the far end of the preserve, Mark is dragged through the trees with his wrists bound and a bag over his head by Colt and Denni. They place him in a chair and interrogate him about the location of the rest of the Spartans. Colt bribes him into answering by offering a paintball gun and his freedom. Mark apprises them of an old school that the Spartans are in, where they are also keeping a hostage — Tom Prince, Colt's friend. Colt shoots Mark anyway, before leaving to liberate Tom, a mission plans to do solo, despite skepticism from Denni. He reasons that if he gets eliminated during his rescue plan, Denni would still be in the game. That night, Colt arrives at the school, creeping on through bushes. He dodges past the Spartan on guard and makes it into the school. He cuts through the abandoned cafeteria into the room where Tom is gagged in. Untying Tom, Colt then realizes that it was a trap set by Ryan and Travis. They raise their weapons at him, when Denni bursts through with paintball guns, splattering Ryan and Travis with paint. Together, Denni, Tom and rush across the school grounds, as the Spartans behind them fire rapidly. Tom and Colt successfully make it back into the woods, but Denni is hit. Bonus Scene In a forest grove, the nerds are sprinting through the trees, as the Spartans chase them. Noticing Dex slow down, Taylor hoists him on her back to no avail—he is hit shortly after. Moments later, she bursts into a glade with Brendan, Erik and Ben. On the other side of the estate, the rebels took refuge in an abandoned auto shop. Kenji insists on continuing on working on the makeshift paint tank however upon starting the tank, the tank backfires and hits the two with paint. Back at Centerscore, the eliminated students gather in the cafeteria to watch the games through a video stream. Scott points to a stream showing the Spartans planning something sinister, worrying the students. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 10: The Spartan Games